The Cutie Mark Crusaders
The Cutie Mark Crusaders a 2016 American-Canadian live-action/computer-animated 3D comedy-adventure fantasy family film based on the characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but with CGI animated forms of all pony and human designs. It is produced by Geo Animation Studios, DHX Media, and Geo Lix FX The film will be distributed by Paramount Pictures and is released on March 21, 2016. This is DHX Media's first theatrically-released full-length feature film and also Hasbro's first theatrically-released animated film. Plot The Cutie Mark Crusaders went through the portal to another dimension, where they find an 14-year-old boy named Joey. They met Joey, as they wanted to get their cutie marks badges by doing good deeds. Lord Evil came from the underworld to take over the world. It's up to the Cutie Mark Crusaders to save the day. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sweetie Belle *G. Hannelius as Apple Bloom *Grey DeLisle as Scootaloo *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Princess Luna *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Will Arnett as Lord Evil, a powerful half-human/half demon hybrid. *??? as Joey, a teenager who met the Cutie Mark Crusaders. *Stanley Tucci as Frank, Joey's father. Production It is announced on July 25, 2014 that Geo Animation Studios developed a My Little Pony computer-animated spin-off feature film based on the Cutie Mark Crusaders and other characters from the My Little Pony franchise with Lauren Faust. The 2D animation for Ponyville scenes were provided by DHX Media Vancouver and the CGI animation for Cutie Mark Crusaders in the real world scenes are provided by Geo Lix FX. The film was originally going to be distributed by Relativity Media, but when the company sued the studio, Paramount Pictures decided to distribute the film instead. The staff of Reel FX try to create the CGI animated sequences for the real world, but they failed to do so. That's why the attempts of creating CGI sequences for the real world were absolutely failed by Reel FX, so they decided to sue Geo Animation Studios in the courthouse, Geo Animation Studios felt really bad about Reel FX. Later since Reel FX sued the studio, Geo Lix FX decided to create the CGI animation for the real world. For voice acting, the original voice actors of the Cutie Mark Crusaders from the MLP:FiM show: Claire Corlett (Sweetie Belle), Michelle Creber (Apple Bloom), and Madeleine Peters (Scootaloo) were replaced by new voice actors: Ariel Winter, Genevieve Knight Hannelius (better known professionaly as G. Hannelius), and Grey DeLisle. Besides the replacement of the original voice actors for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ashleigh Ball, Tabitha St. Germain, Andrea Libman, and Tara Strong (the voice of Timmy Turner from the Fairly OddParents) reprised their roles as the Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy). Sequel On September 26, 2018, Paramount Pictures announced that a sequel to The Cutie Mark Crusaders is in development. The film is now titled The Cutie Mark Crusaders 2. This time the sequel will be fully-animated instead of live-action/CGI hybrid. It is set to be directed by Jayson Thiessen and Jake Sharratt and is scheduled to be released in 2020. The animation will be handled by DHX Media Vancouver using Adobe Flash. Ariel Winter, G. Hannelius and Grey Griffin will reprise their roles as Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo respectively. It is confirmed that Peter Dinklage, James Corden, Bobby Cannavale and Josh Gad joined the cast of the film. Release The film was set to release theatrically on March 21, 2016 by Paramount Pictures. Paramount Home Media Distribution released the film on DVD and Blu-ray on August 26, 2016, and on 4K UHD Blu-ray on April 12, 2018. Category:Geo Animation Studios Wiki